Fairy Tail Academy
by NinjaDragonSlayer500
Summary: High school is hard. Especially if you're supposed to be a mighty Dragon Slayer, but everyone hates you just because you're homosexual. Can Natsu make it through high school without dieing because of his roommate? Gratsu.
1. Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story I'm publishing and the first Gratsu story I've ever written. I've written a lot of Sasunaru stories though so I've learned a couple things. I may be slow on updating, but I'll try to regularly. Hope you enjoy my first Gratsu story!**

Fairy Tail Academy: Chapter 1

* * *

If you've been to high school, you know what I'm talking about. Well most of it, anyway. High school is tough, we all know that. But try being an uber-powerful Dragon Slayer that's supposed to slay dragons in high school. You'd think I'd be really respected, right? Guess what? The world has it out for me!

I'm at the bottom of the social latter.

The _very_ bottom.

I'm the old, stinky shoes of the social latter.

How, you may ask, did I get to the bottom of society's rankings? Well, I once had to explain something to my best friend Lucy Heartfilia and this one little punk from ninth grade decided to text it to the _whole_ school!

Let's just say no one has seen that kid since.

No, I didn't kill him.

I just maybe, kinda, sorta, accidentally shared the most humiliating photo of him with the entire city of Magnolia.

Anyway, back to my point: I'm the least popular kid in the tenth grade.

I have some friends in other grades, but only three friends in my grade. And two of them act like they don't know me when popular kids come around!

So, yeah, life sucks.

But I'm gonna tell you now, I don't do that sappy stuff, you got it? So if you were looking for a sad and romantic story to drown your own horrible love life in to make yourself feel better, read no further.

Actually, you shouldn't be reading this at all because this is _my_ journal and you shouldn't be reading it

And don't mix this up for a freaking diary, got it?! I'm a dude! Not some fan girl writing a fan fiction like all the girls who are obsessed with anime do!

That stuff is just stupid.

I keep getting off topic.

High school is hard.

I already said that.

So, tenth grade, bottom of social latter, has a "secret" the the entire high school knows.

That about sums up my life.

Oh yeah, and my best friend, Lucy, remember her? Yeah, she's at the top of the social latter and is dating this guy named Loke or Leo or whatever he goes by now.

See, this guy, Loke, as I know him, is actually a Celestial Spirt. That means he's from another world. He's a real lady's man, too. It drives me insane!

Loke decided to go to school in the human world because Lucy was here. And after three years of Loke begging Lucy to be his girlfriend she finally said yes. So he had no damn reason to leave.

That meant more torture for me.

Don't take this the wrong way, I didn't mind him taking the girls, that was fine by me. I didn't really ever get into dating them.

The problem was that Loke was taking all the time that I got with my best friend away.

At Fairy Tail Academy, we had to be in dorms, which _sucked!_ And I was in a dorm with this guy who was at the _absolute_ top of the social latter.

Like, the _very_ top.

You see the problem here?

He was at the top. I was at the bottom. Top. Bottom.

Not a good combination. End of discussion.

But I guess you could say we could get along every now and then.

I just totally contradicted myself.

But yeah, that about covers it for now, anyway.

Wait! So I have a flying blue cat named Happy. But he isn't allowed on school grounds. I tried sneaking him in once, but that didn't make the guards very happy. Ha! Irony! But since I couldn't sneak him in, I asked my guild master if he could take care of Happy while I was at school, and I visit Happy every day afterward.

I've mentioned Lucy as my best friend. But the two others that act like they don't know me when popular people come around, their names are Sting and Rogue.

Their cool.

But their inseparable. Their both gay and love each other, but their still fairly high in the social latter!

It's not fair!

I guess I should explain what got me to the bottom so you get what I'm saying.

See, this one time, Lucy caught me checking out a guy and asked why. I had to explain to her and that asshole from ninth grade overhear.

He heard me confess something I hated about myself.

Lucy said that she'd be my friend even if I was an alien.

She said that even if that's what I was, it didn't matter.

The blonde meant every word she said, too.

But the little rug rat had to be there of all places and all times.

That little ninth grader recorded me confessing to my best friend that I didn't like girls, but boys.

And as I've already mentioned, I'm a dude.

I'm a dude with pink hair and big eyes that are black but turn green.

I'm the Fire Dragon Slayer, Natsu Dragneel.

I'm now at the bottom of the social latter.

And I'm gay.

 **XXX**

 **So what did you think? What do you think I need to do better? I'd love to hear your comments. Don't be afraid to say that I need to do something differently. Really, really hope you enjoyed!** **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters! Yup.**


	2. Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 2

**I'm back! It's like 2 in the morning, but I really like this story. I don't think it will be too hard to update daily since school's out for summer. I don't really know what I'm gonna do with this chapter so I'm gonna be thinking of stuff as I go. Actually, that's what I always do…WHATEVER! Hope you enjoy!**

Fairy Tail Academy: Chapter 2

So life pretty much hates me.

I was just freaking walking!

Walking!

That's all it took to piss off some guys though.

"Better to be pissed off than pissed on!"

Screw you!

Well maybe it was because of the fact that in gym that morning I had dominated everything thrown at me even though I was supposed to be the gay guy who was bad at physical activities.

Stereotypical much?!

People who are homosexual are human too, ya know!

Anyway, these guys I'd only seen at gym walked up to me in front of everyone and tried to sucker punch me.

No one sucker punches me and gets away with it. Ask Loke.

But he didn't get to sucker punch me anyway.

I dodged with great ease.

"What? You scared you can beat us, gay? Gonna go cry to your mom about it?" The tallest guy in the group of three rather dopey looking dudes said.

Ok, now I was mad.

One, I didn't _have_ a mom and he damn well knew it.

Two, he had said I couldn't beat the ever loving crap outa him. That was a mistake just waiting to happen.

Three, the most infuriating. He had called me gay like it was my name. But he said if with distaste. There was and still isn't anything wrong with being gay.

"So I like dudes instead of girls," I replied with a glare. "I can still kick your ass in three seconds flat."

The dopey looking guy chuckled. "I'd like to see you try."

Before the three guys could even _think_ about getting ready to fight, I was already yelling, "Fire Dragon roar!"

And within three seconds, the guys were on the ground.

They were burnt to a crisp.

I turned and started walking the way I was originally going.

Student who had gathered around to see a reject get his butt kicked, split and made room for me and watched in awe as I just walked away as if nothing had happened.

"You're awesome!"

Again, screw you!

That's the voice in my head, by the way.

So I'm crazy. Just I case you didn't notice.

Yeah.

Let's recap. I used to be one of the most respected wizards in Foire until I went to high school. My little buddy, Happy, wasn't allowed to be here so I had to leave him back at the guild. Then, this little punk caught me telling Lucy I was gay, shared it to the whole school and now I'm at the bottom of the social latter. But Sting and Rogue are in a relationship together and they're still fairly high in social status.

And now the whole problem is making me go crazy.

Yay! High school is _everything_ those anime said!

That was sarcasm.

Just making sure you understood.

Yep.

I'm going to bed.

XXX

So, Dragon Slayer.

Supposed to be these almighty beings that don't have any weaknesses, right.

Another surprise! We have a really lame weakness. Each and every Dragon Slayer.

(Okay, not _all_ of them.)

Like, if you don't have this weakness, you're not a real Dragon Slayer.

(Still not _all_ of them.)

It's torture though.

Motion sickness.

So, anything that moves in a motorized way.

It's really sad. If I'm on anything motorized for more than 2 seconds, I will start to hurl.

Actually, Wendy Marvell, a girl from ninth grade, is a close friend and a fellow Dragon Slayer. But she doesn't get motion sick. I think it's because of her Healing Magic.

THAT'S NOT FAIR!

Two exclamation marks.

Yeah.

So I'm writing this while I wait in class for first period to start.

I'm scared of what might happen today.

I can smell something is gonna happen.

Yes, I can smell it.

Well I didn't get a lot of sleep yesterday because I was up till two in the morning, so I'm gonna take a nap.

 **Well? I'm gonna get the story going in chapter 3. But I had fun writing this! Comment what you think! Hope you enjoyed!** **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!**


	3. Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 3

**HOLA! So I'm back with a new chapter. I'm finally getting the story going! I think this is gonna be good.**

Fairy Tail Academy: Chapter 3

I _told_ you something was gonna happen!

Though, it wasn't what I was expecting at all.

Let's just rewind so you know what happened.

I was in the boys' locker rooms after school. This was a system I had worked out with my dorm mate. He took a shower in the dorm bathroom while I took one in the locker room. And I had to because he took really long showers.

Plus, I could've pounced on him at anytime.

Anyway, so I was taking a shower and I heard voices. That was bad. It was bad because guys didn't really like a gay guy in the locker room with them.

I don't know what's wrong with it! I mean, sure, I like the D, but that doesn't mean I want theirs.

Sorry, that was immature.

So yeah, bad.

But then I heard, "Hey, Natsu, it's just us!"

I knew who it was instantly.

"Thank God! I thought it was the CIA or something!" I said.

There was a pause and then the voice got deeper. "Yes, we're the CIA! We've come to take you to prison for the rest of your miserable life. And you'll be housed with the girls!"

"No! Why? Why me?" I asked real dramatic like.

There was another pause before the three of us started laughing our heads off.

If you haven't figured out who the people were, your either really stupid or not paying attention in class.

"What do you want, Sting, Rogue?" I questioned once I had stopped laughing.

Rogue answered from the other side of the shower curtain, "We were wondering if you wanted to come to dinner with us tonight."

I rolled my eyes. "You couldn't have waited till I was outa the shower to ask me?"

"Nope!" Sting answered as I finished getting the conditioner suds out of my salmon hair.

A little laugh escaped my lips as I turned the water off.

Sticking only my hand out from behind the curtain, I said, "Get me my towel, would you?" One of the two boys got the towel to my hand. I dried off as much as I could in a minute and wrapped the towel around my waste.

Stepping out from behind the shower curtain, I saw Sting and Rogue making out.

Rogue was dominate at the moment. Rogue had midnight black hair that covered his left eye. And his eyes were red. (I mean they still are, but passed tense.) My fellow Dragon Slayer had pale skin. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with warm gray skinny jeans that had two silver chains on the right side.

Sting was right on Rogue's heels in the kiss. He had spiky blonde hair with a scar on his left eyebrow which drew you to his sky blue eyes. The other half of the Twin Dragon Slayers had skin that was just kissed by the sun. He wore a jacket that was half zipped with a navy blue shirt underneath. His white skinny jeans were blotted with scribbles and doodles of a whole lot of different things.

Both the Dragon Slayers were wearing black sneakers.

When the two Third Generation Dragon Slayers realized I was there, the broke the kiss and looked away with a heavy blush on each of their faces. "Sorry," they both muttered.

I just gave a little chuckle as I grabbed my cloths and started getting dressed. "Yeah, I'll go with you guys. It'll do me good."

"Yeah!" Sting said, "You've been in your dorm the whole week!"

Once I was done getting dressed, Rogue was trying to get Sting to calm down. See, Sting is what you would call crazy. I call him an asshole, though.

Rogue, though, was relatively calm. He always is.

So I looked pretty good in my opinion.

I was wearing a silver earring in my right ear and a matching silver bracelet on my left wrist. I had a black hoodie on that was unzipped so my "Too HoT!" navy blue shirt was showing. I had black skinny jeans on with silver chains on each side. My hoodie sleeve was halfway up my arm. My high tops were the same jet black color as my eyes.

So to sum it up, I was pretty much goth except for my pink hair.

Yeah.

We ate dinner at this pizza place. But I had something bothering me and I just _had_ to bring it up!

I sounded really gay right there.

"Sting, Rogue," I said putting my pizza down. They looked at me. I was serious and they knew it. "How come you guys are still in the top rankings at school even if you two are gay? I mean, I hot kicked to the way bottom just because I'm gay, but you guys are still up there."

Sting and Rogue looked at each other before shrugging. "I guess people were just expecting us to be gay for each other, ya know?" Rogue answered.

"You got moved to the bottom of society because people were mad at you," Sting added.

My eye twitched. I felt it. "Why are they mad at me?"

The blonde in front of me replied, "The guys are mad at you because you could hit on them at any moment. Me and Rogue have each other so the guys don't have to worry about that."

 _It's "Rogue and I",_ my brain corrected.

Shut up, Brain!

"Then why do the girls hate me?"

"They don't like you because they really liked you and now they have zero chance whatsoever. All the girls just shipped Sting and I together instead of wanting us for themselves," Rogue explained.

They don't like me because they used to really like me?

Yep.

That's what they said.

I guess they had some really good points.

After dinner I went to my dorm and plopped on the couch, my face buried in the pillow.

I screamed.

Like a gay guy who was too damn tried to give a shit about anything anymore.

Oh wait, that's what I was.

Right.

And after my screaming fit, guess who walked in!

If you said my dorm mate, you're right!

I've tried to refrain from saying his name because I wanted it to be some big surprise, but it's not really that hard to guess who it is.

My roommate was none other than Fullbuster Gray himself! The most popular guy in school and my rival since forever.

Gray had unruly midnight hair that had a blue shine to it. He wore a cross necklace on his bare chest and a pair of black boxers.

See, Gray had, and still has a stripping problem/habit.

There's another problem: horny, gay, sixteen year old sharing a dorm with a stripper who didn't exactly have a bad body.

Oh! _And_ Gray is a Ice Wizard! Fire and ice just don't mix well.

"Oi, Flame-Brain! Are you just gonna scream your problems into the pillow?"

Oh God! I swear I was gonna kill him one day!

I glared at him. "I'm stressed, ok? So if you would put some cloths on that would be nice."

Alright, so the next thing that happened was something I'd never anticipated. See, I was laying on my stomach. So Gray sat on my lower back and started giving me a massage.

What!?

Ok, I'm not saying I didn't like it, but he just did it. There had to be a catch. But I asked him and he told me to be quiet. So I was.

Gray worked out all the knots and kinks in my back then. And I hate to admit it, but I even moaned. But Gray didn't look at me with disgust. He just kept working on my back.

But it's funny how when something finally went right for me, someone or some _cat_ had to come and ruin it. At the time Gary was giving me a massage, Happy flew in the window. How he got in, I don't know.

In his high pitched voice, Happy said, "Natsu! I knew you were gay, but you're only in high school! You shouldn't be doing _it_ yet!"

Let me explain. Gray had had me take my shirt off so he could give the massage easier. So, Gray was on top of me in only his boxers, I didn't have a shirt on and most of the lights were off because I hadn't turned them on when I came in.

My face went as red as Erza Scarlet's hair. I don't know about Gray, but I could tell he had glared at Happy.

Me?

I buried my face in the pillow I had screamed in earlier.

So while Gray finished my massage, Happy went on and on about how being in high school did not mean that I should go around looking for a boyfriend.

I think Gray just tuned Happy out.

I tried but had to settle for the pillow.

While I blushed my face off.

XXX

Happy slept with me that night because tomorrow was Saturday anyway. That meant all Fairy Tail wizards attending high school at Fairy Tail Academy were to visit the guild hall.

I had the best sleep I'd had in ages.

The massage had a great effect.

Well, mostly.

I woke up with Ice Princess in my face.

 **This was nice. Comment what you think! Hope you enjoyed!** **I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the the characters!**


	4. Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 4

**So this chapter is gonna be good. I think. Don't know. But I have a headache and didn't get enough sleep last night, so that might be incorporated into the story. So sorry! Hope you enjoy!**

Fairy Tail Academy: Chapter 4

It really sucked.

It sucked 'cause I was fine with it.

Now you people with dirty minds, or fan girls, actually, you all have dirty minds.

My point, it's not what you think it is. I woke up with Ice Princess in my face, no shirt and he was drooling on my pillow.

And I was okay with it.

Sorta.

I kicked him to the floor.

Hard.

Yeah.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!?" I yelled.

Gray was up after that. "Hn? What'ya mean your bed? That's _my_ bed your in!"

I looked around. I was in the left bed. _My_ bed. I knew that because Erza had to decide for us who got which bed. And she made sure we knew which was which.

Erza's scary.

Like, _really_ scary.

Gray looked pale. More than normal.

I put my hand on Gray's forehead. It was warm. And he's an Ice Wizard.

"How'd you get yourself sick, Ice Block?"

At this point, I will say that Gray realized that he had, in fact, slept in _my_ bed. His face was bright red. I didn't know if it was because of his fever or if he was blushing.

Gray was now rocking back and forth. He looked ridiculous. "I slept with Flame Brian. I slept with Flame Brain." He kept repeating that.

I slapped him upside the head. "Hey! I asked you a question! And how'd you end up in my bed?"

At this, Gray stopped rocking and answered, "I have literally no idea how I got sick, and I'm pretty sure when I went to the bathroom in the middle of the night I got in his bed instead of mine." He was talking to himself. Not the one who _asked_ him the questions!

Whatever. "I don't care if your sick. If you don't get to the guild hall today, I'm gonna be the one getting punished so your coming, sick or not."

"But I don't wanna!" Ice Block wined.

You know how I said that I was gonna kill him one day? Well I might not get that chance because I was gonna kill myself before I was able to kill him.

"Get some pants on before I Fire Roar your face off!" I yelled.

"Jesus, fine," Ice Boy said as he finally got off the ground. He went to the dresser and slid some jeans on before flopping down on his bed. "I'm too tired for this," he heaved.

I rolled my eyes before grabbing my cloths myself. Gray was half asleep by the time I got my black sweatshirt and lose jeans on.

"I don't think you're sick as much as you are lazy," I stated bluntly. And it was kinda like that because the Ice Block was just lolly-gagging.

I threw Gray's shoes at his head and slipped my untied high tops on before literally _dragging_ the other wizard out of the room.

Then I realized I'd forgotten Happy. So I dropped the stripper on the ground and stomped over to the blue cat. I picked him up by his little green backpack and ignored the chocking sounds he was making as I had to drag him _and_ Gray out of the room and down the stairs.

Lucy and Erza met us on the first floor where the girls' dorms were. Lucy was wearing jean shorts with a pink spaghetti strap tick-top and pink flip flops. Erza's attire that day was her armor. Her red hair was up in a pony tail and she had a glint in her dark eyes.

It scared me.

The blonde in front of me gave a questioning look when she saw me dragging Happy and Gray. "What? You've never seen a guy dragging his cat and sick-ass rival across the floor before?" I asked irritably.

"Oi, someone's pissed off," a guy named Gajeel Redfox said, walking up from behind Erza. Gajeel was an eleventh grader and the Iron Dragon Slayer. He had long, spiky black hair and glaring red eyes. He had many piercings on his face and on his arms. The Dragon Slayer was wearing a sleeveless shirt that said _I flexed and the sleeves fell off_ with a pair of black jeans and black combat boots.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, you don't say?"

I yelled that. Don't know why. Just did. And everyone was silent.

Yes, I was pissed, but I didn't know at what. It wasn't because I had to carry Gray and Happy. I think I was still pissed that my _rival_ slept in _my_ bed and I was freaking fine with it!

Why the hell was I freaking fine with it?!

I gave up on it as I dragged Gray to the guild hall. Happy had finally woken up enough to fly so I only had one moron to carry. We had met up with Levy, a blue haired chick who had a not-so-secret crush on Gajeel. She was wearing a white miniskirt with an orange shirt and headband. She had somehow brought a book outa thin air as we walked in the guild hall.

"Sup?" Cana asked as we walked into the guild. She was, of course, at the bar drinking. Even at 9:30 in the morning. I dropped the lump of shirtless muck known as Gray and walked over to the brown haired girl drinking like there was no tomorrow.

Plopping down on the seat next to her, I asked if Cana could cover one drink for me. The girl in brown capris and a blue bra smiled while ordering a large bottle of liquor for me to drown my miserable life in.

Kinda like you people are doing.

'Cause you're trying to make yourself feel better by reading other people's journals so you can make yourself feel better.

Had to explain that.

"Thanks, Cana," I said as she slid the liquor she had gotten from Mira to me. Mirajane, the bar tender had white hair with her bangs tied up on the top. She was wearing a red dress with red heals that day and gave a small smile when Cana slid the alcohol over to me.

I heard someone sit by me, but didn't bother to look over as I smelled how wasted I was gonna get. "You okay?" I heard the person say. I saw Cana and Miras' eyes float over to me and the person.

I sighed. "Oh, you know, just sixteen year old gay hormones, that's it." I smelled the liquor again before taking a swig.

"Oi, I've been there," said the deep voice of a blonde. Laxus, the Lightning Dragon Slayer was dressed in his black coat and dark purple shirt with tight, black jeans. My elder ordered a drink and took a drink before talking to me again. "How you holdin' up with the whole, 'the entire school knows I'm gay' thing?"

Shrugging, I answered, "I've had better years, ya know?"

"Believe me, I know."

See, I'm not the only guy who's homosexual. Laxus and his boyfriend, Freed, were the first and only people to know about me being gay before the ninth grader came along.

We both took a drink of liquor at the same time. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking bottle of alcohol?"

"Im trying to get so drunk I won't be able to remember what happened this morning and last night."

Laxus looked interested now. "Tell me."

I rolled my eyes. "Last night, I came home and was all tired. I didn't bother to turn on the lights and Gray came out with no shirt. Pissed me off, the bastard. But he started giving me a massage which felt really, _really_ good and I may have kinda started moaning."

Laxus chuckled and urged me to go on even though my cheeks were painted with a slight blush. "He made me take off my shirt so he could give the massage easier and he was practically sitting on my butt. So when Happy inconveniently decided to fly in the window at that moment, he saw Gray and I with out shirts on and me moaning like a little bitch."

And now the grandson of Master Makarov was trying really hard not to burst out laughing. "So I spent the rest of the night with Happy lecturing me about being too young. Then Ice Princess had gotten sick in the middle of the night and went to take a shit. When he came back he got in _my_ bed! The bastard."

He caved. The whole guild stared as the great Laxus laughed his head off. Pretty soon, everyone was laughing and they didn't even know why. I'm pretty sure the only one not laughing was me.

Asshole.

"So what happened this morning?" the blonde asked once he had mostly stopped laughing.

You know the rest so I won't tell you what I said. That and the reason of I've cursed enough already in this chapter.

I'm breaking the forth wall. Hehe!

Laxus finished his liquor before saying, "It'll get better. See ya later," and walking over to his green haired boyfriend.

I finished my liquor awhile after as Cana was finishing her third _barrel_ since I'd been at the guild.

I'll admit, I was drunk. But not so drunk that I don't remember what happened.

I just remember that I really hated myself for a long time after that.

And I'll tell ya know, I'm glad that Gray didn't remember anything the next day.

No. Not what you think fangirls. So stop thinking perverted thoughts.

Anyway, yeah.


	5. Thanks for Fairy Tail Academy Reviews

**Hey! So I just wanted to say that I'm really,** _ **really**_ **thankful for the reviews that I got! I was so overjoyed! And yes, it is a bit hard to follow, but thank you for baring with me. Every comment that people leave is just so motivating and I love all of it!**

 **If anyone ever says that they don't like the story, I won't stop writing. I love writing and reading anime and manga! (That was a run on sentence. Sorry.)**

 **In fact, if someone says they don't like my story, it will just make me want to write more!**

 **I honestly don't know who I'm gonna make the uke in this story. I'll decide as the story goes on.**

 **But I'm completely honest! I love writing this and hearing from you. It warms my heart and even if I do only get 3 reviews, it won't matter because the 3 I got are completely and totally motivating.**

 **Yeah, I'm not really good with this whole "I really mean it" stuff while I'm writing, but if I was talking to you so you could hear my emotions, they would be extremely sincere.**

 **Thank you SOOO much again! I'll try getting chapter five done ASAP.**

 **BYE!**


	6. Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 5

**Hey! I'm back with chapter five. I've done a lot of thinking lately and have the next couple chapters planned out. (I think.) But yeah, hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

Fairy Tail Academy: Chapter 5

Did I say Gray didn't remember last time? (Flipping through journal pages.) Okay, I said that he didn't remember the next _day._ That's correct because he was still half delusional from being sick.

But he remembered the day after. (Sigh.)

Let's go back a little bit, 'Kay?

I had gotten drunk from my liquor and Cana giving me another bottle which I gulped down. And it went downhill after that.

Once I was drunk, I decided to pick I fight with Gray. Both of us could barely stand and so when we started using magic, it missed each other completely and ice hit Lucy in the butt while I accidentally set Erza's cake on fire…

It was her strawberry cake…

I was so dead.

Erza joined the fight and next thing I knew, me and Gray were getting the spankings of our lives and the rest of the guild was in one big fight.

It's Monday and we had this fight on Saturday. My ass still hurts from Erza's brutal attacks. (That sounds a little dirty, sorry.)

Apparently I passed out at some point 'cause when I woke up, Gajeel was singing and my eardrums were bleeding because of it.

"That sounds horrible!" I yelled at Mr. Redfox and he stopped singing to glare at me.

"Then why don't you try singing a song! You know, karaoke!" he yelled back.

I will never forget that moment when I knew I was freaking screwed. But I accepted his challenge anyway.

 _Why'd you except the challenge?_ (That's the voice inside my head, remember?)

'Cause I'm a freaking idiot, that's why!

Anyway, I was screwed.

I went up on the stage and with my drunken walk, everyone knew this was gonna be horrible. "B-15!" I told Mirajane.

Holding the microphone to my lips, I started to sing. There was a little bit of drunken slur, but overall, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Would you like to know the song I chose? Here let's see if you can guess.

 _I lock myself in a hotel room._

 _Been waiting all night for the walls to move._

 _I've loved some girls that I barely knew._

 _I've made some friends, and I've lost some too,_

Have you figured it out yet? Here's another hint.

 _For all the things my hands have held,_

 _The best by far is you._

 _If I could fly,_

 _Then I would would know,_

 _What life looks like from up above and down below._

 _I'd keep you safe,_

 _I'd keep you dry._

 _Don't be afraid Cecilia,_

 _I'm the satellite,_

 _And you're the sky._

If you haven't figured it out yet, I'll give you one more hint. The answer is _Cecilia and the Satellite_ by _Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness._

I guess it wasn't that bad, but drunk singing isn't pretty. And by the time I was finished, some people were staring with awe while others were dying of hearing my singing.

So yeah, it was bad.

And being drunk like I was, I was thinking that it was the most amazing thing EVER! I strutted over to Gray who had passed out again and smacked him across the face.

He opened his eye a crack and glared at me. (It wasn't very intimidating.) "what do you want, Flame-Brain?"

Before I could get a word out of my open mouth, Loke bumped into me before running back into the fight so he could impress Luce. But in the process of bumping into me, I fell into Gray. Let's say that I lost my first kiss that day.

I landed on Gray with eyes wide and mouth on his. Gray, being the Ice Block he is, took a moment to register what had just happened. He pushed me off and I fell on the ground. He tried getting up himself, but ended up tripping on the leg of the table. He then fell on top of me, and I lost my _second_ kiss!

And now the entire guild was watching as me and Gray pulled apart with discussed looks on our faces. I felt heat rush to my face, nonetheless. I also saw (I think) Gray's face get darker red.

Gray and I pounced up and grabbed hold of each other's shirts before having another fight.

When it was finally over, I went to the bar and ordered yet _another_ big bottle of liquor. After that, I'm pretty sure I passed out and when I woke up, I was somehow at the dorm. I heard Gray coming out of the shower so I turned over and pretended to be asleep.

"That idiot," he mumbled. "He'd better be happy I brought his sorry ass back here." And then he got under the covers of the right side bed.

I didn't sleep that night. I know I should've, but I had too much on my mind. Plus, I don't think the alcohol would let me. So, instead, I thought about my feeling towards what had happened earlier that day. Was I angry or indifferent? Or was I happy?

The truth was, I didn't know.

At three, I got out of bed and went over to the book shelf that me and Gray had split in two so he got half and I got half. There was a book that divided the two sides that me and Gray both owned. It was full of pictures from missions the team of Lucy, Erza, Gray and I went on. There were even some new photos with Wendy in them.

Every picture brought back memories and I smiled whenever I saw me and Gray fighting in the background of the girls' selfies. So I smiled a lot.

I don't know why I smiled when I saw Gary and I together. I don't even know why I had gotten the book out in the first place.

Once I had flipped through all the pages, I put the book back exactly the way it was and went over to my computer. I turned down the brightness of the screen all the way and put my headphones on so not to wake Ice Block. Then I started scrolling through my emails until I found one from Lucy. This is what it read:

 **Hi Natsu!**

 **So I was wondering how you're doing with the whole thing of being at the bottom of school's rankings. Are you OK? If you ever need anything, just come to me, alright? You can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone else.**

 **Lucy ;)**

I then proceeded to write back this:

 **Hola Lucy!**

 **Don't worry, I'm fine! And yeah, I know I can tell you anything. Thanks for being there for me.**

 **Natsu ^_^**

But I didn't know if I was okay. I didn't know what I was feeling and to be frank, my head still hurt.

After putting my computer to sleep, I went back to my bed and just laid there. I stared at the glow in the dark stars I had put above my bed when I first moved into the dorm. It's not that I'm afraid of the dark, I just always had them and they made me feel calm. So I brought them to high school so when I was stressed I could just look at the stars and become calm.

I had taken my headphones out of my computer and I put them in my phone. I then turned some music on and listened until morning came. Gray woke up and I went to take a shower. When I came back out, Gray had gone out to who knows where and the Twin Dragons had let themselves in.

So I spent the rest of my Sunday trying not to fall asleep while hanging out with Sting and Rogue. But the entire time, I couldn't get Gray off my mind. And I started to think of how _cute_ Gray looked when he was blushing.

Cute! I wasn't supposed to think of how cut my rival was!

That nagged at me all day. Sting and Rogue noticed my far off look and asked what was wrong.

And it hit me. It hit me like a train.

"I accidentally got a crush on Gray."

 **XXX**

 **I am SOO sorry for the wait! I have no excuse and I know I should've been working on the story, but I got lazy again. But thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get chapter 6 wrote soon! Bye!**


	7. Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 6

**Hey! I'm back with chapter five. I've done a lot of thinking lately and have the next couple chapters planned out. (I think.) But yeah, hope you enjoy chapter 5!**

Fairy Tail Academy: Chapter 5

* * *

Did I say Gray didn't remember? (Flipping through journal pages.) Okay, I said that he didn't remember the next _day._ That's correct because he was still half delusional from being sick.

But he remembered the day after. (Sigh.)

Let's go back a little bit, 'Kay?

I had gotten drunk from my liquor and Cana giving me another bottle

which I gulped down. And it went downhill after that.

Once I was drunk, I decided to pick I fight with Gray. Both of us could barely stand and so when we started using magic, it missed each other completely and ice hit Lucy in the butt while I accidentally set Erza's cake on fire…

It was her strawberry cake…

I was so dead.

Erza joined the fight and next thing I knew, me and Gray were getting the spankings of our lives and the rest of the guild was in one big fight.

It's Monday and we had this fight on Saturday. My ass still hurts from Erza's brutal attacks. (That sounds a little dirty, sorry.)

Apparently I passed out at some point 'cause when I woke up, Gajeel was singing and my eardrums were bleeding because of it.

"That sounds horrible!" I yelled at Mr. Redfox and he stopped singing to glare at me.

"Then why don't you try singing a song!" he yelled back.

I will never forget that moment when I knew I was freaking screwed. But I accepted his challenge anyway.

 _Why'd you except the challenge?_ (That's the voice inside my head, remember?)

'Cause I'm a freaking idiot, that's why!

Anyway, I was screwed.

I went up on the stage and with my drunken walk, everyone knew this was gonna be horrible. "B-15!" I told Mirajane.

Holding the microphone to my lips, I started to sing. There was a little bit of drunken slur, but overall, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

Would you like to know the song I chose? Here let's see if you can guess.

 _I lock myself in a hotel room._

 _Been waiting all night for the walls to move._

 _I've loved some girls that I barely knew._

 _I've made some friends, and I've lost some too,_

Have you figured it out yet? Here's another hint.

 _For all the things my hands have held,_

 _The best by far is you._

 _If I could fly,_

 _Then I would would know,_

 _What life looks like from up above and down below._

 _I'd keep you safe,_

 _I'd keep you dry._

 _Don't be afraid Cecilia,_

 _I'm the satellite,_

 _And you're the sky._

If you haven't figured it out yet, I'll give you one more hint. The answer is _Cecilia and the Satellite_ by _Andrew McMahon in the Wilderness._ (That's the hint.)

I guess it wasn't that bad, but drunk singing isn't pretty. And by the time I was finished, some people were staring with awe while others were dying of hearing my singing.

So yeah, it was bad.

And being drunk like I was, I was thinking that it was the most amazing thing EVER! I strutted over to Gray who had passed out again and smacked him across the face.

He opened his eye a crack and glared at me. (It wasn't very intimidating.) "What do you want, Flame-Brain?"

Before I could get a word out of my open mouth, Loke bumped into me before running back into the fight so he could impress Luce. But in the process of bumping into me, I fell into Gray. Let's say that I lost my first kiss that day.

I landed on Gray with eyes wide and mouth on his. Gray, being the Ice Block he is, took a moment to register what had just happened. He pushed me off and I fell on the ground. He tried getting up himself, but ended up tripping on the leg of the table. He then fell on top of me, and I lost my _second_ kiss!

And now the entire guild was watching as me and Gray pulled apart with discussed looks on our faces. I felt heat rush to my face, nonetheless. I also saw (I think) Gray's face get darker red.

Gray and I pounced up and grabbed hold of each other's shirts before having another fight.

When it was finally over, I went to the bar and ordered yet _another_ big bottle of liquor. After that, I'm pretty sure I passed out and when I woke up, I was somehow at the dorm. I heard Gray coming out of the shower so I turned over and pretended to be asleep.

"That idiot," he mumbled. "He'd better be happy I brought his sorry ass back here." And then he got under the covers of the right side bed.

I didn't sleep that night. I know I should've, but I had too much on my mind. Plus, I don't think the alcohol would let me. So, instead, I thought about my feeling towards what had happened earlier that day. Was I angry or indifferent? Or was I happy?

The truth was, I didn't know.

At three, I got out of bed and went over to the book shelf that me and Gray had split in two so he got half and I got half. There was a book that divided the two sides that me and Gray both owned. It was full of pictures from missions the team of Lucy, Erza, Gray and I went on. There were even some new photos with Wendy in them.

Every picture brought back memories and I smiled whenever I saw me and Gray fighting in the background of the girls' selfies. So I smiled a lot.

I don't know why I smiled when I saw Gary and I together. I don't even know why I had gotten the book out in the first place.

Once I had flipped through all the pages, I put the book back exactly the way it was and went over to my computer. I turned down the brightness of the screen all the way and put my headphones on so not to wake Ice Block. Then I started scrolling through my emails until I found one from Lucy. This is what it read:

 **Hi Natsu!**

 **So I was wondering how you're doing with the whole thing of being at the bottom of school's rankings. Are you OK? If you ever need anything, just come to me, alright? You can tell me anything and I won't tell anyone else.**

 **Lucy ;)**

I then proceeded to write back this:

 **Hola Lucy!**

 **Don't worry, I'm fine! And yeah, I know I can tell you anything. Thanks for being there for me.**

 **Natsu ^_^**

But I didn't know if I was okay. I didn't know what I was feeling and to be frank, my head still hurt.

After putting my computer to sleep, I went back to my bed and just laid there. I stared at the glow in the dark stars I had put above my bed when I first moved into the dorm. It's not that I'm afraid of the dark, I just always had them and they made me feel calm. So I brought them to high school so when I was stressed I could just look at the stars and become calm.

I had taken my headphones out of my computer and I put them in my phone. I then turned some music on and listened until morning came. Gray woke up and I went to take a shower. When I came back out, Gray had gone out to who knows where and the Twin Dragons had let themselves in.

So I spent the rest of my Sunday trying not to fall asleep while hanging out with Sting and Rogue. But the entire time, I couldn't get Gray off my mind. And I started to think of how _cute_ Gray looked when he was blushing.

Cute! I wasn't supposed to think of how cute my rival was!

That nagged at me all day. Sting and Rogue noticed my far off look and asked what was wrong.

And it hit me. It hit me like a train.

"I accidentally got a crush on Gray."

 **XXX**

 **I am SOO sorry for the wait! I have no excuse and I know I should've been working on the story, but I got lazy again. But thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get chapter 6 wrote soon! Bye!**


	8. Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 7

**I don't know what to say so let's get this chapter started!**

Fairy Tail Academy: Chapter 7

* * *

When I woke up my throat was sore. I sat up and felt dizzy as the blood rushed from my head. Looking around, I saw that I was in the nurses office. Porlyusica, a pink haired woman who was the same age as Gramps (Master Makarov) and also Fairy Tail Academy's nurse, walked in and took my temperature. I didn't see what it read, but she left without a word and came back with a pill which she put on the table by the bed.

Porlyusica left the cream-colored room, she spoke to someone in the hallway and then they entered as the elderly woman left.

Gray walked with Erza behind him. I tired not to make eye contact with ether of them. The room was silent as Erza sat, but Gray just loomed over me as I stared at the white blanket over my legs.

I suddenly felt my head being whipped towards Gray and being face to face with him. "What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled. "You didn't come back yesterday and then you just run off while you obviously aren't well! I was freaking worried about you, Pyro!"

I pulled away from him and stared at the blanket while a heavy blush took over my face. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were my babysitter!" I spat out. "I didn't realize that I needed to be taken care of by you, Ice Block!"

Pain shot through my left cheek and my eyes went wide. I looked up and saw Gray's cheeks were a light pink color. "So then a friend isn't supposed to be worried about his friend, is that what you're saying?"

"I never said-"

"I don't want you getting hurt, Natsu!" Gray yelled over me. Erza smiled and left the room quietly as Gray apologized for hitting me. "Natsu, we fight all the time, but that doesn't mean I don't consider you one of my closest friends."

 _Just a friend?_

"I never want anything bad to happen to my friends."

 _Yeah, just a friend._

"So please, stop tormenting yourself."

 _Why did I think I had a chance?_

He wrapped his arms around me as tears started to form in my eyes. My already big eyes went wider and I was in complete shock.

"Natsu," Gray said in a soft tone as he pulled me closer, "you're my best friend and I couldn't live without you. Please, just take it easy. I don't care about what happened at the guild. Just stop being so hard on yourself."

A tear slid down my face. Why didn't he care about what happened at the guild? Why?! We kissed! Why didn't he care about that?! I care! Why am I the only one who cares?!

(Damnit! Now there are tears on the page of my journal! Damnit, damnit, damnit!)

Before Gray could see I wiped the tears out of my eyes and tried to put on a smile. It must've worked 'cause when he looked up, he smiled back and helped me walked to fifth period.

After school, it was still raining. Gray and I walked to our dorm together for the first time, and I felt like I should've been happy. But the thing is, when your heart is sick, you can't really feel happy, ya know?

And yet, I still had that fake smile on my face.

I texted Sting and Lucy while Gray was in the shower, telling them I was okay. But, as you know, I wasn't. I still felt tears in my eyes and my heart still hurt.

But I also wanted to be Gray's friend so telling him about my feelings wasn't an option. Plus, "I could pounce at any moment." (You remember in chapter 3 when Sting said something along those lines?)

 _Well, I just need to suck it up. I'll be forever alone, but whatever! Maybe I can fine some dragons and hatch them. Then I can live with Happy and thirty-three baby dragons!_

Oi, I can't believe I actually thought that! Well it made me smile for real and it was kinda funny at the time.

Anyway, I heard the water turn off and I few moments later, Gray came out in only his underwear. I was pretty sure I had an epic nosebleed, or at least a huge blush on my cheeks.

"You damn exhibitionist! Put some clothes on before I beat your ass with your arm!"

"You wanna say that again, Pyro?! Why don't'ya go burn down the guildhall again or something?!"

And so we began another fight. And I'm surprised we only broke two vases and one lamp. Oh, and a fan, too. I felt bad for the guy, he was cosplaying and everything. (Lol, not really. It was the ceiling fan.)

But it felt good to have another fight because it meant that things wear back to normal.

Well as normal as you can get at a school for wizards.

And for once, nothing went wrong. Sure, the guy I liked would never like me back, but that's part of life. And who knows, maybe in some parallel universe, (Edolas) Gray and I are a thing. So maybe in some bazaar circumstance, me and Gray will have another kiss or something.

But right now, I'm going to bed. I'll tell you about what happened yesterday, tomorrow.

(Yesterday was Tuesday. Just in case you were wondering.)

-(Tuesday)-

So the peep talk I had with myself on Monday got me going again. I was back to kicking everybody's asses and having fights with Gray.

But with all the ass kicking, there _had_ to be a pain in _my_ ass. Sting and Rogue…

Their so freaking annoying! They won't stop bugging me even now! And on Tuesday they were like stalkers!

So this is what happened:

I was walking down the hall of the dorm house and as I turned the corner to go down the stairs, Sting and Rogue jumped me.

Well it was Sting who jumped me but Rogue tried getting Sting off me and ended up on me, too.

I just laid on the ground as the two teenagers wrestled ON TOP OF ME!

(Note: I put the words in capitals and underlined it. I was pretty pissed, to say the least.)

When the two finished their little game, Sting was at the bottom of the stairs with swirls for eyes as Rogue sat on top of him. I assumed that Sting had broken Rogue's fall. And he deserved it.

And after that, Sting skipped all his classes to follow me around, and Rogue, being the "loyal boyfriend" (that means asshole) he is, he also went to class with me. But it's not like people around here care. So I was stuck with them asking about Gray and I the entire time! 'Cause the "teachers" don't give jack!

Btw, "teacher" also means asshole. (They're the worst, aren't they?)

So yeah.

And when I walked into the dorm after an excruciating day at school, Gray had friends over.

You remember what "loyal boyfriend" means? Well that's what Gray's friends are. Assholes. Yep. And these assholes are the worst of them all. They're the stuck up, popular guys.

 **XXX**

 **I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! This is the latest I've ever been, but my computer broke or crashed or something, I don't know what was wrong. I got it back though! Yay! And I was able to come up with more for the plot in the story. I can't guarantee anything, but I'll try really, really hard to get the next chapter up by Friday or Saturday. And I'll make it longer to make up for this chapter being shorter. So please forgive me for being so late! Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	9. Fairy Tail Academy Chapter 8

**Me: well I'm only like three or four days late.**

 **Natsu: where the hell have you been?!**

 **Gray: yeah we've been waiting for over a week!**

 **Erza: we thought you were never coming back.**

 **Lucy: Erza, you and I aren't really important to the plot, remember?**

 **Erza: oh right. (Disappointed)**

 **Mira: why don't we go get some ice cream girls?**

 **Me: yes please do.**

 **Natsu: back to my question…**

 **Me: oh right. Well I said around Saturday, didn't I?**

 **Gray: oh you little—You meant LAST Saturday!**

 **Me: well I had stuff to do.**

 **Natsu: and what might this "stuff" be?**

 **Gray: yes, I'm very curious myself.**

 **Me: um… That's not important! Anyway-**

 **Natsu: you were just lazy weren't you?**

 **Me: hey! It's my story! I decide when I get to update!**

 **Gray: I apologize for Ninja_DragonSlayer500 about not updating.**

 **Natsu: I think it's gonna be week in between updates from now on.**

 **Me: whatever…**

 **Gray/Natsu: STOP BEING RUDE!**

 **Me: yes sirs! Anyway, let's get to the story!**

 **Gray/Natsu: finally!**

I thought Gray was bad. His friends are _horrible!_ Like BAD! Really bad. And unfortunately, they were in my dorm. On _my_ side of the room, on _my_ couch, in _my_ dorm. Mine.

I walked in and was staring at my phone so I didn't notice them at first. I flopped down on my bed and was about to scream in my pillow until I felt that I was being watched. I turned over and finally saw two guys with annoying faces starring at me. Gray was on his phone not giving a shit as his friends continued to look at me. It was becoming very uncomfortable.

"You know what? I think I'm just gonna go see if Sting and Rogue want to get diner or something, 'Kay?" As I was about to leave, Gray interrupted, still not looking up from his phone, though.

"Sit. Lyon and Yuka are having their dorm cleaned so they're gonna stay here for the night."

My eye twitched. "Shouldn't you consult the other inhabitant of the room before you invite more people to be here?!" I half yelled. "Besides, where are they gonna sleep 'cause it sure as hell isn't on my side of the room.

Ice Princess still seemed unamused. "Their on my side of the room, idiot." They had moved since I walked in, I hadn't noticed.

Anyway, this was gonna be hell.

Fast-forward a few hours. It was like ten and I was bored. I had put on my headphones to block out Ice Block, Eyebrows (Yuka) and other Ice Block (Lyon.)

But before I knew it, they had convened me to play truth or dare with them. But the catch was there was no truth. Just the dare.

"Yuka," Gray said, "I dare you to go to school in your underwire only tomorrow." Lyon laughed and Yuka objected. Me though, I didn't care. Instead, I was checking my Instagram feed.

For, like, five minutes I got away with being that friend that is always on their phone and doesn't care about what's happening. In doing that, I had used all my chickens.

"Natsu," Lyon smirked as an idea formed in his head. "Kiss Gray."

I was infuriated. I'm pretty sure that I accidentally set myself on fire. He was toying with me! LIKE A DOLL! But their was a major blush on my cheeks that I really hope no one saw.

"What the hell, man?!" Gray yelled. I kinda felt bad for Sting and Rogue who were probably trying to make out because of the ruckus we were causing.

(Oh, look at that! I looked down and I had gotten a text from Rogue telling us to shut up. Talk about timing, right?)

I was just a mixture of negative emotions. I was angry because Lyon was toying with me, but somewhere deep under that, I really wanted to kiss Gray. _Shut up, stupid hormones!_

I flipped Lyon off before hesitantly moving closer to Gray who closed his eyes and held his breath. I was a few inches from Gray's cheek when Lyon stopped me.

"I should've been more specific. What I meant was you have to kiss Gray on the lips. And you're not allowed to part until you absolutely need air. And I'm adding this, Gray, you have to be in control.

Yuka laughed as Gray and I stared at Lyon. "WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL, MAN?!" We protested in unison.

"Did I freaking stutter?"

The dark haired wizard and I stared at each other before the other sighed. "Fine, but I will never forgive you, Lyon." I'm pretty sure it was the lighting, but I thought I saw Gray blushing.

My blush wasn't going to let up ever. Lyon and Yuka pushed my onto Gray's lap, and in turn, we both blushed even more (if that was possible.)

I was in a seriously awkward position and I just wanted it to be over. We both leaned in slowly before our lips touched for the third in less than a week.

("It's time for a new segment called: WHATS INSIDE NATSU'S HEAD?! Let's go see what's going on inside his head!"

 _Screw Lyon, screw Lyon, screw Lyon! Send him to hell!_

"Well there you have it folks! See you next time!"

[Don't ask, even I don't know what that was.])

When I thought I could get through this without dying, Lyon and Yuka interfered. At the same time, they hit me and Gray on the heads while we were still kissing. And it was hard. Apparently their intention was to get us to open our mouths to our tongues would meet.

It worked.

Fortunately, (or unfortunately) I had run outa air. And I know it was in my head, but I felt like Gray wouldn't let me leave the kiss. His tongue started dancing with mine and I didn't want it to end, but I was really running out of air.

I pulled away with the heaviest blush I'd ever had on my face. And I was sure this time, Gray had just as big of a blush as I had.

Quickly, I climbed off Gray, threw my headphones on and flung my hooding on before running outa the dorm as Lyon and Yuka laughed and Gray called after me. I knew he'd yell a the two and then run after me so I ran as fast as my legs would carry me.

I didn't know were to go so I ran to the guild hall. On my way there, I ran into an officer.

"Hey there, what's the rush?" He asked as he straightened us out.

Breathlessly, I answered, "I'm running from high school problems." The officer nodded in understanding before I heard Gray yell out my name. "Please sir, whatever you do, don't tell him I went this way." The man gave a small smile and said he wouldn't.

"But you can't always run away from your problems. You'll have to face them at some point." I nodded and bolted in the direction of the guild.

When I got to the hall, I busted through the door and felt to my knees while I tried to catch my breath.

"What's the matter, my boy?" I heard Master Makarov ask. After I had gotten air into my lungs, I sat down a table with Master, Laxus and Cana. Mira, who was working the night shift, got us some drinks which I didn't touch.

I told them everything that happened and didn't look at them once. When I was done, the first one to say something was Cana. "So you like your rival. From what you told me, it seems like he likes you back."

Looking up in surprise, Laxus nodded and I looked over to Gramps who was sitting by me. "Natsu, it doesn't matter if you like Gray or not. You just need to tell him so he knows. It will get a huge weight off your shoulders if you confess."

"I'm not a people person," Laxus stated, "but we'll be right behind you."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "You guys sound like a dad and older siblings."

"That's what a guild is," Master said.

The door to the guild hall flew open and Gray came running. "You stupid Pyro Freak!" He yelled. "Don't run away from me when I have something to say!"

I looked at the other three at the table and they nodded, well Cana half nodded as she drunk a barrel of beer. Getting up, I walked over to Gray. "I have something to tell you," we both said at the same time.

"You first," Gray said.

I took a breath and began. "You're really annoying and you can really tic me off. But…how do I put this?"

"You can put it like this." Before I knew what was happening, Gray's lips were on mine. I was tense at first but soon melted into it. When we parted, Gray said, "I like you too, dumbass."

I was speechless. _What the fuck?! Did that really just happen?! Did Gray kiss me?!_ I swear my brain was malfunctioning.

There was about two seconds of of silence before Cana yelled in hear drunken voice, "Yeah! Finally! You guys took forever to got together!" Laxus glared at Cana and then, after a bit of talking, Gray and I went back to the dorms.

The next day at school, Sting and Rogue found out and congratulated me on a job well done. Lucy and Erza were all over us and telling us how cute we were together. Gray glared at them and they backed off.

And there's more! Instead of moving Gray to the bottom of the social latter, I was moved back to the top! There was still some guys who didn't like me, but I scared half them off with my fire and Gray chased the other half off with his ice magic.

So life was good. We were ending the school year and were starting to go on missions a lot more. That was really fun. I was seeing Happy more and more and Team Natsu started to go on missions together again. We were destroying towns again and Gramps was getting mad at us.

But the best part was that I was with Gray. And yeah, there's been bumps on the road. Actually, there's been a lot of bumps along the way. But we're gonna be fine.

Hey! Remember when I said this wasn't a sappy story? Did I lie? Honestly I have no idea 'cause I don't do romance very well.

Huh? Oh, Gray is taking me on a date today. Got to go! Anyway, that's my story and it was a really tiring one, too. It's almost like a cliché plot that a fan fiction writer came up with.

But yeah, it turned out good.

"Natsu, I'm gonna leave you here!"

"Coming, Gray!" See'ya!

 **XXX**

 **And that's the end! I really am sorry for the slow update. I wasn't expecting to finish it in this chapter but I did. But really, that was a cliché ending and I'm sorry. That's the only thing I came up with. But I had fun writing this! Hoped you liked it! Bye!** **I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters!**


End file.
